Archive:Sahasra
Appearance and Personality Sahasra is roughly six feet tall and weights about 190 LBS, he has a tatoo of a Frostwyrm on the right side of his face, his left hand is missing its middle finger. He seems intelligent, but he also seems to have a savage and ruthless personality. Background Sahasra Osvaldr and his brother Saerashi were born in Stratholme, their father was a Mercenary who went by the nickname "The Shadow of Death". Sahasra was taught to use a sword when he was 7, he and his brother often sparred in the basement under their house. Many years later, Sahasra, having much more skill than his twin, accidently cut off Saerashi's right arm during one of their duels. As a result, Saerashi gave up on the art of the blade and became a scholar. Sahasra, having lost his opponent, left Stratholme to join the family business of killing for hire. During an attack on an emissary from another city, Sahasra's father was killed by and archer, and Sahasra was nearly killed as well. Unable to make it back to Stratholme, he crawled his way into a cave nearby. he recovered after a few months and when he went back to his homeland to see his brother, he found Stratholme burned to the ground and the undead inhabiting it, after getting his belongings from his house, he butchered as many undead as he could and left to find a more secure location where he could live without fear of the Scourge. About a month later, he wound up in Ironforge. Sahasra, seeing the mountain fortress, found a vacant house and moved in, where he lived for several years, working as a gaurd for the Great Forge. When he heard the Dark Portal had been reopened, he moved out of Ironforge to fight the Horde and the Blood Elves, who had betrayed the alliance. During a skirmish in Hellfire peninsula, Sahasra was shot through the heart by and elvish arrow, he nearly bled out on the Stair of Destiny, but, as a last attempt to escape, he stole a Wyvern from an orcish Wind Rider and escaped back through the portal. Flying back to the eastern kingdoms, he died and fell into the sea, and his corpse soon floated to the Scourge inhabited Borean Tundra, where he was ressurected as a Death Knight. He served at Naxxramas, mindlessly butchering hundreds of alliance and horde for the Lich King. When he heard of the betrayal of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, he realised the Lich King did not have total control over him, and he left, filled with hatred of forced service for the scourge and against the Elves who killed him and condemned him to undeath. With his father and brother dead, he claimed the title "The Shadow of Death" and now roams Azeroth, slaughtering the Sin'dorei and Undead, and anyone who would stop him from getting his revenge. Strategy In life and Undeath, Sahasra had many attempts made on his life, he has seen almost every strategy possible, be creative. He carries a sword forged out of saronite and tempered in the blood of Vrykul, he named this blade Steinar, he has practiced and fought using this sword for hours on end, so direct melee combat would not be a good idea. Quotes Trivia See also External links Category:Archived Characters